


Morning Quickie

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning quickie; or, the best part of waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to write this! Inspired by [this gifset](http://fuckyeahgaygifs.tumblr.com/post/33943808365).

Arthur woke to a sudden chill and Eames kissing down his bare chest. “Eames, it’s freezing,” he croaked. Eames cocked a brow and pulled the sheet up over his back, covering them both as he leaned down to briefly close his teeth on Arthur’s nipple.

They had fallen asleep naked, this being their first night seeing each other after a long while, and had been too worn out to put any clothes back on; this also being November, the room was cold, but at the time they’d been warm enough.

“Can I fuck you, darling?” Eames asked, raising his head, voice raspy with sleep.

“I just woke up,” Arthur stammered.

“Is that a no?”

“No, it’s not a no,” Arthur replied, fumbling to reach the nightstand. “Are you... are you going to let me move to the--” Eames took the lube from him and, one-handed, popped the cap and slicked himself up, leaning on his other hand.

Arthur fit his legs over Eames’ hips and was distracted from his desire to move toward the center of the bed as Eames pushed in.

Arthur gasped, and flailed the arm that was hanging off the bed as Eames went deep. “God.” Recovering, Arthur moved a hand to the back of Eames’ neck and the other to the small of his back. The sheet slipped down a bit.

Eames leaned in to kiss him, morning breath be damned, and Arthur didn’t think twice before kissing back, clutching at Eames, breaking to gasp as Eames shifted his angle; Arthur let his head fall back, nearly off the bed. He strained then to kiss the cord of Eames’ neck, and Eames moved his hand to hold his head in place as Arthur nipped at him, ankles crossed behind Eames’ legs. Eames’ breath was hot on his neck.

They were getting sweaty again now despite the chill, both of them flushed. Arthur moved a hand between them to start stroking himself, and it didn’t take long until he was coming, spattering both their stomachs. That along with Arthur’s hitched moans set Eames off, and he gasped and growled low in his throat as he pressed into Arthur, muttering half-words against his neck.

Arthur went limp as Eames subsided, sighing and catching his breath. He chuckled as Eames kissed his chin. “What brought that on?”

“You were lying there so perfect and angelic and I had to debauch you,” Eames replied promptly, breathless, pulling out and settling on him. “Had to get you all sweaty and messy and flushed.”

“Well, it worked,” Arthur said.

“You always were observant.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me, you’re heavy,” Arthur warned, not really meaning it.

Eames hummed but paid no heed.

“At least let me get in the middle of the bed. You almost fucked me off the bed, Eames.”

Eames chuckled against Arthur’s skin, but he let them both move toward the center of the bed, and settled on Arthur again. Arthur sighed and stroked his back, idly.

“S’ry for almost fucking you off the bed, Arthur,” Eames said after a moment or two, sleepy, voice muffled.

Arthur stifled a yawn. “It’s all right. I don’t mind.” He chuckled and sank back into sleep, warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/), [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunder), and Liz for reading this over!


End file.
